Extruded sheets of liquid crystal polymers as well as multiaxially oriented laminates therefrom are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,016. This patent points out that when polymers that exhibit anisotropic properties in the melt phase are extruded through a slit die and drawn in the melt phase, there are obtained sheets which exhibit high machine direction properties but poor transverse directional properties. Biaxially oriented films of liquid crystal polymer are taught in U.S. 4,333,907.
It is also known to the art that heat-treatment of fibers from liquid crystal polymers increases the melting temperature and molecular weight of the polymer while increasing the fiber tensile strength.
Lastly, strong, nonwoven sheets of liquid crystal polymer fiber self-bonded at cross-over points are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,777.